dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Golem
is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Similar to the regular rock Golem, although much stronger and more aggressive. Its discs are not located on the Golem but scattered around the environment. Use the trail of lights, which travels to the Golem, coming from the wards to locate them. Located in the Witchwood forest (near the Guardian's Grave). When attacking the discs, the Metal Golem immediately takes notice and charges the attacker(s) in a similar manner to that of an enraged Golem. __TOC__ Attacks Tactics *Be sure to have someone who deals physical damage in your party since the discs take very low damage from spells and magick attacks. *Some discs on are located on unreachable spots. Make sure you have a strider or ranger on your team before facing the enemy. *There will be traces of light coming from the discs to the Golem. Use this as a guide to their location. *You can still melee attack floating discs by climbing onto the Metal Golem's head and attempt a jumping attack from there, although this is much harder to do and not recommended. *The Metal Golem's own attacks can also damage it's discs, so if you're having trouble dealing damage as a Mage or Sorcerer, try standing directly behind a disc, with it between you and the Metal Golem, there's a good chance that it's punches and stomps will deal significant damage to the disc. Location *Lower Witchwood (accessible during the Witch Hunt quest, but the Metal Golem will be animated after this Quest. In order to start the Quest Mettle Against Metal the Player has to leave the Witchwood after the Quest Witch Hunt and return after resting 1 day) *The Everfall (Chamber of Estrangement) *Rotunda of Dread (Bitterback Isle) This one will require you to be either an Assassin, Strider or Ranger to beat, as one of the amulets is on a ledge on the far side of the room with no visible way to get to it. *Tower of Treasons Repaid (Bitterback Isle) Drops *Electrum *Hunk of Gold ore *Magick Medals (from the discs) Notes *The discs can be damaged with both physical and magic attacks but are near impossible to destroy with magic. *Unlike normal Golems, which tend to go back to it's normal position, the metal golem will always pursue you. *Come equipped to the fight with some means of dealing long-range, physical damage like the bows in the Everfall chamber, because the Pawns will never target the highest disc in the room. *You can also reach to attack the highest disk at the Everfall Chamber: Get the metal golem to stay on the middle of the room. Afterwards just climb it and jump once you are at the top. Being a dagger user, you can use your second jump to maneuver in the direction of the disk. Lastly just hit it with the light attack air combo or heavy. This is useful even for mages and sorcerers fighting bare handed, although it may take a while to succesfully hit and destroy. *When fighting the Witchwood Metal Golem, bow wielding Pawns can target the higher discs if ordered to do so with the "Go" command. In order to do this, the Pawns must be under or near the discs, and will not if they are under focused attack by the Metal Golem. *The Sorcerer spell High Exequy can be used on the Metal Golem, provided you have the stamina to continue the spell until it's completed, which can insta-kill the target. (It is possible to enter the item menu and use stamina recovery items like mushrooms , or Liquid Vim to stop your stamina consumption altogether for a while, as long as you make sure to hold the button once unpausing the game). Although this option requires for you to be in a safe place that the Metal Golem cannot reach or hoping that the Pawns can distract it long enough and that the spell takes a long time to complete. Also you won't get any extra Magick Medals from destroying the mobile discs. *Sorcerers can damage the discs in the ground by hitting them with a melee heavy attack. Floating discs also take a decent amount of damage from the High Gicel/High Bolide/High Seism spell. *While High Maelstrom doesn't do any damage, it will still drag the discs toward its center. *One of the discs sometimes has an erroneous source seemingly coming out of the wall. It is in fact located in the water on the far end of the marsh to the south east. *Throwables such as Throwblast and Dragon's Spit can deal high amounts of damage to the disks. This is a good option for Mages and Sorcerers. Having none of these at hand, it is also possible to damage and destroy the disks by attacking bare-handed. Have any mages or sorcerers unequip their staff (not recommended for rental pawns) and head on. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss Category:Golems